You are are Mine and Mine alone!
by XxPureHeartRomancexX
Summary: Misaki wants to join the swim team but usagi won't have it what happens to miskai when he refuses usagi's wishes and goes to practice.
1. Chapter 1

OK one of my reviewers asked me for a story with Usagi-san and Misaki. SO sorry I'm really late but here it is and please no mean comments keep them all good.^^ thanks and please enjoy!

You are mine and mine alone!

"Hey, Usagi-san there is this club at school and I'm thinking about joining it. So I would be home late on some nights." Misaki looked up from his stir-fry and looked at the writer sitting on the pink couch reading the news paper, nervously waiting for the writers response.

" Hmm, whats the club?"

" Oh! Its just the swim team." Misaki went back to stirring the food wide eyed that it was that simple.

" The swim team, huh? No, I refuse to let you join!" Usagi-san was now staring straight at Misaki and Misaki had become embarrassed and angry.

" Why the hell not!" Misaki snapped.

" Because!"

" Because isn't an answer!" Misaki yelled.

" It doesn't even matter what you think anyways I already joined!" Misaki yelled this as he made his way to the door.

" Hey, I'm not done with you! Your are going to quit as soon possible!" Usagi-san yelled, grabbing Misaki's arm.

" Like hell! I'm not quiting, I tried my best to get into this and in not getting out of it!" Misaki yelled, putting on his shoes.

"Misaki! Misaki!" Usagi-san yelled but Misaki had already made his was half way down the street.

' Who the hell does he think he is?! I just meant to tell him were I was going to be not for him to really yell like that. But on the other hand I was the one who yelled and I kinda wanted Usagi to yell at me like that.'

Misaki made his way into the locker room. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed with all these naked men around, what was happening to him he thought. The captain of the swim team approached Misaki with a straight face.

" Misaki, I will like to see you after practice." He said.

" uh... um.. OK.." Misaki said not knowing what else to say.

Misaki called Usagi and ended up getting the voice mail he told him he would be home late because of practice. Misaki shut his phone annoyed wondering why he even bothered telling him it was his life he could do what he wanted right. He sighed and walked to the changing rooms.

Practice ended and Misaki knocked on the captains door.

" Excuse me I'm entering." Misaki said. He didn't know why but he was kinda nervous.

The captain wasn't' there. The room was empty. Misaki walked in a little more and looked around, There were loose papers and swim gear. Misaki sighed and turned around to leave and go home.

The door opened suddenly and the captain stood at the door.

" Oh, captain I didn't think you were here." Misaki said.

The captain said nothing. Misaki tilted his head with confusion. The captain's face began to hold and evil face and the locked the door. Misaki could only stare.

" Hey, wha... what are you doing?!" Misaki laughed nervously.

The captain walked closer holding a rope and a mouth gag in his hands, looking at Misaki with eating eyes.

" Misaki, hehe … I want to eat you." He laughed demoniacally.

Lol sorry about I want to eat you part it just kinda came to me and I had to put it in there lol well,

Hope you wait to read chapter 2 smut starts remember only good comments please^^


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the awesome comments on the first part of my story! They made my night and it hadn't even been like 5 hours before I put it on I was getting comments lol it was great! OK and after I had written this people said don't do anything to Misaki so read and there will be a chapter 3 and its gonna be a happy ending I promise :P

Well hope you enjoy and find out what happens to Misaki when the captain came into the office!! 0.0 remember no mean comments please thanks and ENJOY!!!

The captain stared at Misaki with a devilish grin. Misaki panicked with what the captain held in his hands. He slowing backed up as the captain came closer to him reaching out hands.

" Hey! What are you doing ?! You have to be kidding!" Misaki yelled looking around the room franticly for something to hit the captain with and make his escape. He found nothing but he started throwing papers at the captain and books but it didn't seem to stop him.

" Stop! Say something!" The captain said nothing but pined Misaki to the desk and made papers fly. He tied one hand behind Misaki's back and strapped the mouth gag in making Misaki drool and chock.

" Stop!" Misaki yelled, But the captain didn't, he slipped a cold hand into Misaki's shirt and started rubbing his nipples.

" Ugh... st... stop!" Misaki tried his best to yell but nothing happened. The captain pinched and flicked Misaki's nipples making him moan. Misaki tried his hardest not to let the sweet sounds out but failed at the attempt.

" Please … Aah.. stop.." Misaki was now becoming erect and his nipples became hard. The captain smirked and dove his hand into Misaki's pants, grabbing his member. Misaki moaned loudly, gripping the desk.

" AH … ha..ha" Misaki panted. The captain pulled down Misaki's pants and grabbed his own full erect member. Misaki's eyes widened and started to cry harder, trying to wiggle away. The captain grabbed Misaki's hips and thrusted his hard member into Misaki. Misaki was in pain, his behind was unprepared and the angle wasn't right.

"AH... Ah... It huts... take it out!" Misaki sobbed, but the captain didn't he thrusted faster and faster and Misaki yelled in pain.

" AH! Stop... NO... AH! Misaki yelled. His tear stained face burned from all his tears.

The captain pounded him again and again. Misaki was reaching his limit and he could feel the captain was too. He could feel the captains hot member twitching inside him. He went faster and faster: grabbing Misaki's member and pushing down on the tip.

" Ha.. Ha I can't... I'm going to come!" Misaki yelled. Only making the captain go faster and deeper into him.

Misaki pants came faster and faster.

" Ha... Ha... I'm COMING! AAAAAAAAH...Ugh.." Misaki came all over the desk and not too soon after so did the captain. The captain pulled out of Misaki and buttoned his pants. He looked at the poor boy who had fallen to the floor curled up in pain. He smirked and licked his fingers at Misaki.

" You were a hell of a ride" the captain laughed. Misaki couldn't argue, he couldn't even breath.

A hour later Misaki got the little strength to put his clothes back on in somewhat normal looking way. He walked into the apartment and looked around. The lights were off and there were no dishes in the sink from his already made food for Usagi-san.

' Had Usagi-san left?' Misaki wondered.

He tried to make his way to the couch but his bottom and back hurt so badly he could barley move. Misaki fell to the floor with a big thud, he felt like he was dieing.

' Am I going to die like this? In the house of my.... lo...lover?"

Misaki was shocked at what he said but he needed Usagi-san he was in so much pain he wanted him to hold him he needed him to. His sight started to blur and his hearing started to go, when he saw a figure at the top of the stairs staring at him and screaming his name.

The figure ran down the stairs and grabbed him. He could hear his name in the distance. Was this person holding him, crying? He heard sobbing in the man's voice and felt warm drops on his face that burned.

Misaki looked at the person holding him with blurry eyes.

" U.. Usagi-san...?" Misaki said with a small voice just enough to make him fall back into the man's arms into a deep sleep.

NO Misaki is not dead thats not deep sleep the passed out ^^ hope u liked it and wait to see how Usagi-san reacts when he finds out what happened to Misaki at swim practice^^ wait for chapter 3!! Yay

Nice comments please. Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

OK thanks all for your great comments and here is the last part chapter 3 I know some of you didn't like the rape scene buts I had to even though I didn't like it myself. But yes on with the story.^^ enjoy! O yeah umm there may be spelling errors i din't have time to proof read it i had to put it up quickly i will try to fix it soon but now ENJOY!

**Only kind comments please**

You Are Mine And Mine Alone!

Misaki woke up to the noise of a train. His eyes opened slightly but were sore from crying so much that he just wanted them to stay closed. He looked around the room and noticed he was in the bedroom of the writer.

Misaki couldn't feel his lower part of his body it was as if it was completely gone from his body. It was better though than feeling the pain that would soon come. Misaki could feel something cold on his head. He lifted a bruised arm that had been held behind his back to his head. It was a wet face cloth Usagi-san must have given him.

Misaki was trying to sit up when Usagi walked through the door.

" Misaki!" the writer yelled from the doorway. He was holding a pot and another warm cloth on top of it.

" You can't move yet I have to treat you wounds and your in no condition to move anyways!" Misaki was taken aback by the sudden concern of treating Misaki, Usagi had.

" Um.. Usagi.. I.. I'm fine really"

" No Misaki! You're not I have already washed you I have seen what those scums have done to you body!" ' No Misaki thought I .. He can't know thats... the thought of what the captain had done to him replayed itself in Misaki's head. Misaki stared at Usagi and without knowing it was crying. He quickly brought his hands to his face to hide his embarrassment.

Usagi ran over to Misaki putting the pot on a small side table, and grabbed Misaki. He held the boy close to his chest, and hugged his tightly. Usagi pulled Misaki away and held a strong grip around Misaki's shoulders. Usagi looked deep into Misaki's eyes and Misaki looked back.

" Misaki, Please tell me who did this to you." Usagi-san said in a gentle tone. Misaki couldn' t admit who had done those horrible things to him. He couldn't let Usgai be the one who was right, that the shouldn't have joined the club, But Misaki wanted so badly to tell him, he thought maybe things would be all better.

" Its nothing Usagi.. really I'm fine now so everything is better." ' No! Its not alright everything is not better its just going to get worse than this.' Misaki thought he knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn't say he just couldn't.

Usagi grew angry, tightening his grip on the the young boys shoulders and started to shake it very forcefully.

" Its not alright! Stop saying that Misaki... Misaki tell me who did this to you! Tell me now!" Usagi shook Misaki back and forth faster than before his face showed he was very mad.

" Usagi! Stop! That hurts! Let me go!" Usagi realized what he was doing and let go of the boy. Usagi bowed his head feeling as though he couldn't help Misaki anymore.

' Don't do that... Don't bow your head its not your fault... it hurts me more to see you this way'

Misaki started at Usagi-san and bursted into tears. He jump the little he could and grabbed Usagi around the neck. He pulled away and kissed Usagi, his face burning from embarrassment but he didn't care.

Usagi was shocked by the sudden impulse he had never seen his lover have.

" Captain.... It was the captain of my swim team..." Usagi san froze. " I'm so sorry Usagi-san I … I should have listened to you … I'm so sorry Usagi."

Usagi hugged Misaki closer and than pulled him away, brushing Misaki hair out of his face.

" I'm so sorry for you Misaki... but it was the captain right?!" Misaki could here the irritation growing in Usagi's voice. But he didn't care anymore he as always going to tell the writer everything from now on no matter what.

Misaki nodded to Usagi's voice.

" THAT FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!" Usagi san yelled. Misaki looked up at Usagi and his face was full of anger. It was scary but he knew he meant well.

" Misaki I'm going to go out for a bit.. OK... until than I want you to go take a bath and change you pajamas." Usagi was getting up from the bed and grabbed his jacket.

" Wait were are you going?!" Misaki yelled trying to get up but couldn't because of the numbness.

Usagi left without a word, leaving Misaki dumbfounded on the bed.

Two hours past and Misaki was back on the bed in clean pajamas. ' Were is he?" Misaki was starting to worry but it was cut short when he heard the door open. Misaki sat up straight and waited for the figure to enter the room. Usagi stood in the door way and Misaki looked at him with wide eyes.

" Usagi-san...!" Usagi walked over to Misaki and kissed him gently on the lips and than hugged him tightly.

" Its ok now Misaki everything is going to be ok..." Usagi whispered this into Misaki's ear and Misaki almost melted. He felt so safe and warm.

" Come on lets go to bed..." Usagi-san said gently lying Misaki down on the bed. Usagi started to get up when Misaki grabbed his arm.

" Please Usagi-san don't leave just stay here... Please." Usagi smiled and layed down with Misaki. Misaki cuddled into Usagi's chest. Usagi started to gently run his fingers through the young boys hair.

" Misaki... I love you.."Usagi said gently into Misaki's ear. Misaki was drifting off to sleep and couldn't make out what he had really said.

" I... I think I love you too Usagi" Usagi's eyes widened and a smile started to form on his face. He kissed to boys head and continued to massage Misaki's head.

THE NEXY DAY

Misaki was watching the news early that morning and Usagi had just come down stairs to make a cup of coffee.

" And the latest news for today.. FUJIWA NAKAJIRO the captain of a swim team in a University was found late last night stripped of his clothing and tied to a street lamp at an intersection. He face seemed to have been punched in causing a broken nose and broken cheekbones ....in other news Japans....." Misaki was shocked at what he just heard.

' That.. Thats what Usagi went to do last....!!!!!" Misaki was amazed, shocked, amazed, dumbfounded, etc.'

"USAI-SAN!!!!! WHAT... WHAT DID YOU DO LAST NIGHT???!!!!" Misaki scream at the writer but Usagi simply walked away.

" I have no idea what your talking about I took a walk down town, through an intersection and back to cool my head, and I will tell you it worked wonders." Usagi strolled up stairs laughing.

" USAGI-SAN THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION GET BACK DOWN HERE!!!" Misaki yelled from the bottom of the stairs clawing the railings.

Lol so how did you all like it a gave it a funny and had ending nice comments please this story is closed!!!


End file.
